While demand for higher throughput steadily increases in wireless networks (e.g., 5G networks and beyond), a relatively small number of mechanisms are available to address this demand. One way of increasing throughput in a network is by deploying transmission points at a greater density. However, dense deployment of traditional transmission points (e.g., base stations) may be unrealistically costly. For example, deployment of a traditional transmission point may incur capital costs (e.g., costs related to leasing space, configuring transmission/power lines, and the like) and operational costs (e.g., costs of tracking transmission points, securing transmission points, maintenance, providing power, and the like). Thus, a cost barrier may prevent a network from increasing throughput through more densely deployed traditional transmission points. Furthermore, once installed, traditional transmission points are fixed in location and may not be dynamically moved to address shifts in network load and traffic conditions.